Old Little Girl
by HanaHana
Summary: "Aunque los años hayan pasado, sigue adorando a aquella aventurera que le ha entregado tanto y que tanto ha amado".


Adventure Time no me pertenece.  
Esa genialidad no podía haber sido capaz de salir de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Old Little Girl**

Su pecho cubierto por una colcha azul sube y baja pausadamente y su mano derecha, que sobresale por el lateral de la cama, está cerrada en un puño apretado. Su pelo se ha tornado blanco con los años, pero sigue llevando aquel sombrero de orejas de conejo que le acompañó en todas sus aventuras. Sufrió roturas que necesitaron noches enteras de costura y en más de una ocasión fue congelado por un ataque de la Reina Helada, pero ahí seguía, junto a ella.

Él la observa en silencio, con el codo hincado en la cama y apoyando su mejilla sobre la mano. Está sentado en el suelo, pero no parece importarle. Aunque los años hayan pasado, sigue adorando a aquella aventurera que le ha entregado tanto y que tanto ha amado y, por supuesto, sigue amando. La belleza que le llamó tanto la atención sigue estando presente y su voz, aunque un poco más grave que años atrás, sigue atrayéndole de una manera que le asusta.

Fionna abre los ojos y lo descubre observándole, hecho que provoca una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos se iluminan e intenta darle los buenos días, pero la voz no le sale. Hoy se encuentra realmente débil. Su acompañante comprende a la perfección qué le pasa, así que decide aceptar ese_ buenos días_ no pronunciado y, con cautela, le sujeta la mano, para besarla posteriormente.

—Buenos días, Fionna —y, ante esas palabras, ella vuelve a sonreír.

…

_¨Mucho, mucho tiempo atrás¨_

Fionna bosteza para desperezarse y sale de su saco de dormir. Sentada sobre su cama y con su pijama rojo enfundado, observa el cajón de Cake y, por primera vez en lo que lleva de día, la echa de menos. Desde que Lord Monochromicorn y ella tuvieron sus pequeños retoños, la casa árbol le parece demasiado grande para compartir sólo con BMO.

La aventurera decide vestirse apresuradamente, engullir el desayuno preparado por BMO y salir de paseo, irá a visitar a Cake y pasar la mañana con ellos. Aunque no todo sale como lo tenía pensado. Después de llamar insistentemente a la puerta de la casa de los nuevos padres durante más de quince minutos, suspira abatida. Tal vez Cake no la eche tanto de menos como pensaba.

—¡Buh! —Sin necesidad de volverse sobre sus pies, Fionna sabe quién le dirige ese tan poco acertado susto.

—Marshall, no estoy para tus bromas —gruñe apática.

—¡Venga Fionna! —Exclama Marshall mientras revoloteaba— quiero verte más animada.

La rubia se sienta en el sueño, doblando sus rodillas y abrazándolas. Sin mediar palabra esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—Vete Marshall —susurra.

El vampiro la observa con cara de desaprobación. Fionna suele estar constantemente animada, pero desde que Cake ejerce de madre, una parte de la alegría que caracteriza la aventurera se había esfumado. Suspira abatido y deja de flotar, apoyando sus pies sobre el césped.

—Fionna —la llama—, mira que puedo hacer.

El rostro del vampiro de desfiguró hasta convertirse todo él en una masa viscosa y de un color bastante llamativo, con miles de tentáculos saliendo de todas las partes de la masa que formaba su cuerpo. Su boca era de proporciones desorbitadas y de ella manaban unos colmillos que podrían acabar con el mismísimo Linch sin ningún tipo de problema.

Pero nada surtió efecto. La joven aventurera seguía con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas, ajena a la monstruosidad que se encontraba delante de ella. Viéndose ignorado, Marshall empezó a emitir sonidos que salían del fondo de sus entrañas.

—¡Marshall! —Exclamó Fionna enfadada—, ¡te he dicho que pares! ¡Déjame…! —La chica levantó la vista y observó al ser tentaculoso que se encontraba delante de ella y que era de color… Rosa. —¡Eres un maldito ser asqueroso de color rosa!

Sin poder evitarlo la chica estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Eso está mejor, Fionna —concluyó Marshall mientras observaba como la chica sonreía y volvía a su estado normal—. No se ha acabado todo, Cake no te ha abandonado y, por supuesto, no estás sola. Aún me tienes a mí.

Fionna restregó su manga por sus ojos, secando los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban. Marshall tenía razón, no estaba sola. Siempre había estado rodeada de más gente y, sobretodo, Marshall siempre había estado allí para lo que fuese, como un buen amigo. Sonrió al pensarlo y observó como el rostro del vampiro se acercaba al suyo. Se había arrodillado delante de ella.

—¿Sabes qué, Fionna? —La voz del vampiro y la cercanía hicieron que la aventurera se sonrojara —, tu y yo deberíamos salir juntos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!  
Agradezco los minutillos que me dedicáis al leerlo y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.

¡Muchísimas gracias adelantadas!

HanaHana


End file.
